Little Girl Lost
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Little Emma Geller goes missing.Chapter 10 up!
1. Chapter 1: Don't Talk To Strangers

This fic takes place in the future. Ross and Rachel are married they lie in a house in Westchester near the Bings. Ben is 12 he lives with Ross and Emma is 5. Chandler and Monica are still married and living in Westchester. Jack and Erica are also 5. They also have a newborn son Daniel (I know the twins would be like 3 but for this fic they're the same age as Emma) They are in the same kindergarten class as Emma. Phoebe is still married to Mike they have a 2 yr old son lil Mike. Joey is still living in LA his show Deep Powder became a big hit and is now in its 3rd season.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wished I owned Chandler but I do have his portrayer Matthew Perry! He's safe locked in my bedroom! I take good care of him honestly I do! LOL

Title: Little Girl Lost

Summery: Emma Geller goes missing.

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 1: Don't Talk To Strangers

Rachel Green-Geller was running around the house like she did most mornings, trying to get her daughter and stepson ready for school and her husband off to work before she headed to work. She was in the kitchen packing the kids lunches when Emma came in. "Mommy can I wear this dress today" she asked holding up a light blue dress. Rachel nodded "Sure sweeite you better hurry and get dressed your auntie Monica will be here any minute" "Okay" the little girl giggled as she ran from the kitchen. As if on cue Monica came in the kitchen with Jack and Erica beside her and baby Daniel in her arms. "Morning Rach are the kids ready to go" Rachel smiled "They'll be down in a minute" she looked at her tiny nephew "Aww look at him I swear its like looking at a baby Chandler" Monica grinned "I know!"

Ben and Emma came running into the kitchen shoving each other. "You're a big meanie" Emma whined "Yeah well you're a spoiled brat and spoiled brats have to live in caves all alone" he stuck his tongue out at her. "Mommy!" Emma cried. "Ben stop teasing your sister" she handed them both their lunches. "Don't worry sweeite your brother was teasing" she assured Emma kissing the top of her head "Have fun in school" she said as they ran out. Monica smiled "See you later Rach" she said heading out. "Oh Mon" Rachel called "I know its my day to pick the kids up but I forgot I had a meeting so" Monica stopped her "Don't worry I'll pick them up" she nodded "Great thanks" She smiled "Hey what are sisters for" she said as she got in the car and drove off.

After dropping Ben off at Westchester Middle School, Monica dropped Emma and the twins of at Westchester Elementary. "Have a good day at school guys" she kissed her kids and her niece as they got out of the car. "Bye mommy" Jack and Erica yelled as they ran to the school. "Bye aunt Monica" Emma called as she followed her cousins. She watched them go into the building before driving away. She drove to the city to have lunch with Chandler. They decided to stop at Central Perk. Phoebe as there with her little boy. They sat down having coffee with her. Monica was laughing at one of Chandler's jokes when she noticed the time. It was almost 2 o'clock she had to pick the kids up at 2:30. "Guys I gotta go pick the kids up from school" Chandler looked ta her "But its Thursday isn't that one of Rach's days" she nodded "Yeah she forgot she ad a meeting to go to" She kissed Chandler "See you tonight sweeite" she picked up Daniel and left.

Jack, Erica, and Emma's class had just been let out. The three played in the school yard while they waited for Monica. A woman walked up to them smiling at Emma. "Hey you're Emma Geller aren't you" Emma smiled and nodded "Yup that's me" she giggled. "How do you know my name" she asked. "Well I'm a friend of your daddy's and he asked me to come pick you up today" Emma looked at her "But my aunt Monica is coming to get me" the woman nodded "Don't worry its okay she knows all about it" Emma smiled "Okay!" The woman smiled and reached for her hand. "Emma" Erica whispered "My daddy said you should never talk to or go with a stranger" Emma nodded "I know but she said we're gonna go see my daddy so she's nit a stranger" she took the woman's hand. "Bye guys" she waved to her cousins as she walked away with the woman.

Monica pulled up a few minutes later. She saw Jack and Erica but she didn't see Emma. She got out of the car and walked over to her kids. "Hi guys where's Emma" she asked. "Mommy!" they both exclaimed. "Some lady came and got her she said uncle Ross asked her to pick Emma up, that you knew all about it" Jack told her. "What!" Monica gasped. "I told her what daddy said about strangers but she went anyway" Erica whispered. Monica felt the panic creep up. She knew nothing about someone picking Emma up. Her hand shook as she got out her cell phone. "Guys go wait on the car with you baby brother" she whispered as she dialed Ross's office number. Jack and Erica did what they were told and went to the car.

The phone tang a few times before Ross answered "Professor Geller." "Ross did you ask someone to pick Emma up from school today" Monica asked. "No, Rachel said you were picking her up" he said "Oh God Ross you better down to the school" "Why what's going on" he asked "I think Emma has been kidnapped"

Chapter 2: Where's My Daughter?…What will Ross's reaction be to Monica?…Coming Soon!!!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Here's a new Ross and Rach fic with a little Mondler tossed it. I had the idea for a bit now I hope its good! I know there's mot much in the first chapter but it does get better! So please read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2: Where’s My Daughter?

This fic takes place in the future. Ross and Rachel are married they lie in a house in Westchester near the Bings. Ben is 12 he lives with Ross and Emma is 5. Chandler and Monica are still married and living in Westchester. Jack and Erica are also 5. They also have a newborn son Daniel (I know the twins would be like 3 but for this fic they're the same age as Emma) They are in the same kindergarten class as Emma. Phoebe is still married to Mike they have a 2 yr old son lil Mike. Joey is still living in LA his show Deep Powder became a big hit and is now in its 3rd season.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wished I owned Chandler but I do have his portrayer Matthew Perry! He's safe locked in my bedroom! I take good care of him honestly I do! LOL

Title: Little Girl Lost

Summery: Little Emma Geller goes missing.

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 2: Where's My Daughter?

"_I think Emma has been kidnapped" _ Monica's words kept repeating in Ross's head as he made his way to the school. He thought about Rachel. He and Monica both agreed to wait to call her until they knew exactly what was happening. He pulled up in front of the school. A couple police cars were parked there. Monica was sitting on the steps outside the school. Erica and Jack sat beside her while she held Daniel in her arms close to her. Ross got out of the car and walked over to his sister. "Mon" She looked up her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Ross" she stood up starting to cry again.

Ross pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry" she cried. "Its okay Mon it wasn't your fault" he whispered. "Excuse me are you Ross Geller" He turned to see a police officer. "Yes" "Where's my daughter" he asked. The officer sighed "We don't know Mr. Geller, we have several units out canvassing the area" Ross looked at him but said nothing. "I know this is hard Mr. Geller we're doing everything we can to find her" he said "Your niece and nephew said she left with a woman who knew her name and claimed to know you, she told your daughter she was taking her to see you"

Erica got up waking over to Ross. She looked up at him her lip quivering "I…I'm sorry uncle Ross I told her what my daddy said about strangers but she went anyway" he knelt down "Its okay sweeite you didn't do anything wrong" he hugged the little girl. He stood up looking at Monica. "Maybe you should cal Chandler have him take the kids home" She nodded "I already called him, he's on his way but the police said since Jack and Erica saw the woman who took Emma they may need to ask them more questions." Ross sighed he couldn't believe what was happening, his daughter was missing and the police wanted to involve his 5 year old niece and nephew.

The officer broke him from his thoughts "Sir we're gonna need you and the children to come down to the station." Ross nodded "Okay but my brother in law we need to wait for him" the cop nodded. Just then a taxi pulled up and Chandler jumped out. "Chandler" Monica cried hugging him. "What happened" he asked holding on to his wife. "Emma's been kidnapped" Ross whispered. Hearing himself say those words was what broke him. "She…she's gone someone too my baby girl" he said breaking down in tears. Monica handed the baby to Chandler and hugged her brother. "Its gonna be okay Ross they'll find her" she tried to reassure him. He stated there crying in his sister's arms what seemed like forever.

At the police station Jack and Erica were given ice cream cones. A female officer smiled at the kids. "Hey there does that ice cream taste good" They nodded "Yuh huh" they both giggled. "My name is Muriel I'm a police officer" Erica grinned "Muriel! That's my daddy's middle name" she giggled looking over at her father. Chandler groaned. Muriel laughed a little "I need to talk to you guys about your cousin Emma okay" They both nodded "You said a woman took her" Erica nodded "She knew Emma's name and she said she knew uncle Ross" She nodded "Alright have either of you seen this woman before" they both shook their heads. "Do you think you could tell me what she looked like"

Erica nodded "She had brown hair" "Okay was it short or long" she asked "Kinda like my mommy's" Muriel looked over at Monica and then back at Erica. "Okay was there anything else" Erica shrugged "I dunno can we go home now Sponge Bob is on" Muriel sighed she walked to the adults "Well all Erica could tell me was that the woman had hair similar to Mrs. Bing's" Ross looked at her "Brown hair that's all you have do you have any idea how many damn women with brown hair there are in New York!" he said raising his voice. "Mr. Geller we'll do everything we can to find your daughter but right now all you can do is go home maybe the kidnaper will try to get in contact with you"

Ross didn't like it but he left. They all went to the Bings house. Chandler took Jack and Erica to the playroom to watch Sponge Bob. He returned to see his friend, his brother in law pacing as he ran his fingers though his hair. "Ross" he said "Want some coffee or something" Ross looked at him. "Coffee! No I don't want any coffee I just want my daughter back!" he yelled.

Rachel and Ben walked in 'What's with all the yelling" she asked "Rach wh…what are you doing here" Ross asked "Uh picking up Emma duh" she joked "Why aren't you at work" He sighed he knew he had no choice he had to tell her "Rach…"

Chapter 3: It Can't Be True…Rachel learns of her daughter's kidnapping…Coming Soon!!

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. There will be some drama coming soon! There will probably be a few clues to Emma's kidnaper's identity in the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! Please read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


	3. Chapter 3: It Can't Be True

This fic takes place in the future. Ross and Rachel are married they lie in a house in Westchester near the Bings. Ben is 12 he lives with Ross and Emma is 5. Chandler and Monica are still married and living in Westchester. Jack and Erica are also 5. They also have a newborn son Daniel (I know the twins would be like 3 but for this fic they're the same age as Emma) They are in the same kindergarten class as Emma. Phoebe is still married to Mike they have a 2 yr old son lil Mike. Joey is still living in LA his show Deep Powder became a big hit and is now in its 3rd season.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wished I owned Chandler but I do have his portrayer Matthew Perry! He's safe locked in my bedroom! I take good care of him honestly I do! LOL

Title: Little Girl Lost

Summery: Little Emma Geller goes missing.

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 3: It Can't Be True

Rachel and Ben walked in 'What's with all the yelling" she asked "Rach wh…what are you doing here" Ross asked "Uh picking up Emma duh" she joked "Why aren't you at work" He sighed he knew he had no choice he had to tell her "Rach there's something I have to tell you" She looked at her husband, her sister in law and brother in law. They all looked upset, Monica even looked like she'd been crying. "Ross" she whispered "Wh..what is it, what's going on" He swallowed hard before whispering "Its Emma sh…she's been kidnapped" Rachel started at him. "That's not true, where is she really" "Rach" he whispered taking her hand "Its true Jack and Erica said some woman took her, telling her she was taking her to see me"

"No!" Rachel screamed "Its not true! Its not!" she cried. Ross tried to hold her but she pushed him away. "You" she cried pointing at Monica "You were suppose to pick her up" Monica nodded "I..I was only 2 minutes late" she whispered "Yeah but if you'd been on time you could have stopped this from happening" she cried. "I know I…I'm sorry" Monica started to cry. Chandler wrapped his arms around her. "Shh its okay" he whispered. Ross reached for Rachel again. "Honey" he whispered "Why Emma" she cried "Why not Jack or Erica they're not even really their children" she cried

Monica and Chandler looked at her with hurt expressions. They knew she was just upset and hadn't really meant it but it still upset them. "Rach" Ross whispered "I know you're upset but " She pulled away from him again "But nothing Ross she's our baby" she broke down in sobs "She's our baby" she sobbed. Ross pulled her to him hugging her tight. She sobbed into his chest. "Our baby Ross, our baby" she cried. "I know Rach" he whispered gently rubbing her back. "We'll get her back, we will" he whispered.

Emma was sitting in a small room holding her book bag. She opened it and taking out the stuffed red T Rex her daddy brought her when she was baby. Her mommy said she hadn't liked it back then but she loved it now. It went everywhere she did. She hugged it close to her. The door opened and the woman came in. "Are you hungry Emma" she asked. She shook her head "I wanna go home I want my daddy" she cried. "I want your daddy too" the woman said "I had him once you know, but your mommy ruined everything" she sat on the bed with Emma. "You know I should have been your mommy" she reached out to touch her.

"You're not my mommy!" she screamed "My mommy's name is Rachel!" she cried. "Rachel" the woman repeated with anger "That damn name ruined my life!" Emma jumped a little. "I…I wanna go home" she whimpered. "You are home darling so get used to it" she smiled 'Soon your daddy will be here and then we'll be a family" Emma shook her head "No I have a family a mommy, a daddy and a brother I just wanna go home" she cried "I want my daddy!" she cried cuddling the dinosaur closer to her. The woman grinned "Oh don't worry you'll have him real soon"

Chapter 4: The Message: Ross gets a message from Emma's kidnaper…Coming soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children. Here's the next chapter. I did drip a few tiny little hints to the kidnaper's identity! Rosie and Tenniel I'm glad you're enjoy the fic! I'm glad everyone is enjoying it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4: The Message

This fic takes place in the future. Ross and Rachel are married they lie in a house in Westchester near the Bings. Ben is 12 he lives with Ross and Emma is 5. Chandler and Monica are still married and living in Westchester. Jack and Erica are also 5. They also have a newborn son Daniel (I know the twins would be like 3 but for this fic they're the same age as Emma) They are in the same kindergarten class as Emma. Phoebe is still married to Mike they have a 2 yr old son lil Mike. Joey is still living in LA his show Deep Powder became a big hit and is now in its 3rd season.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wished I owned Chandler but I do have his portrayer Matthew Perry! He's safe locked in my bedroom! I take good care of him honestly I do! LOL

Title: Little Girl Lost

Summery: Little Emma Geller goes missing.

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 4: The Message

Ross woke up to the sound of his wife sobbing beside him. "Rach" he whispered sitting up. "I..I can't sleep Ross every time I close my eyes I see Emma she's crying for me but I can't get to her" he pulled her into his arms holding her while she cried against his chest. "Shh its gonna be okay sweeite" he whispered kissing the top of her head. "Wh..what if its not what if we never get her back" she sobbed. "That won't happen Rach we'll get her back I promise" he held her close hoping that was a promise he could keep. He looked at the clock on the nightstand it was 6:30 in the morning. He sighed "Sweeite wanna go down stairs and get some tea or coffee" she nodded knowing she wouldn't be able to get any more sleep.

Monica and Chandler were already up. Chandler was making coffee, Monica was feeding Daniel. She looked at the tiny baby in her arms. She ran a finger over the dark hair on his head. She thanked God her children were safe and hoped that her niece was safe too. Ross and Rachel walked into the kitchen. "Morning" Monica whispered "Did Daniel's crying wake you" Rachel walked over to her sister in law "No we were awake" she whispered playing with the baby's hand. "Couldn't sleep either" Chandler asked Ross just nodded his eyes on his wife and sister. Daniel wrapped his hand around Rachel's finger causing her to burst in tears.

"Rach, sweeite what is" Ross asked "Daniel he...he wrapped his little hand around my finger I..I remember when Emma did that sh…she was so cute and tiny" "Oh Ross I want my baby back" she sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. "We'll get her back Rach, we'll get her back" he whispered. Monica watched her brother and sister in law. Tears filled her eyes "I...I'm gonna go put Daniel down and check in the twins" she whispered leaving the room. Chandler sighed following her.

Monica went to the nursery laying the baby in his crib. Chandler walked in behind her. "It...its my fault Chandler, our niece is missing and its my fault" he wrapped his arms around her. "Shh its okay honey" he whispered 'It's not your fault okay" he looked into her eyes "It's not your fault" he repeated brushing a tear from her cheek. "Rachel thinks it is" she whispered. He sighed "Sweeite she didn't mean those things she said last night she was and still is really upset" He took her hand "Lets check on the twins and head back downstairs okay" she nodded "I love you" he caressed her cheek "I love you too"

Ross had gotten Rachel to calm down when Ben came in the kitchen yawning and rubbing his eyes "Ben why are you up we told you last night you didn't have to g to school today" he nodded "I know dad I couldn't sleep I kept thinking about Emma I..I was kinda mean to her yesterday" he whispered. "How were you mean to her" he asked "I called her a spoiled brat and said spoiled brats had to live alone in a cave" Ross sighed "Ben that's just teasing I teased your aunt Monica all the time"

"You still do" Monica commented as she and Chandler returned to the kitchen. "Your dad is right sweeite its normal to tease your sister or brother" she said hugging her nephew. "I love my baby sister aunt Monica she's gonna come home isn't she" Monica looked at Ross then back at Ben "Yes of course she's gonna come home" she whispered hoping she was right. Rachel couldn't take it anymore she ran from the room in tears. Ross sighed and started to go after her when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He looked ta the screen it said he had a new text message. He looked from the phone to the direction Rachel ran.

"Go on answer it, it might be about Emma, I'll go check on Rachel" Chandler told him. "Thanks" he whispered "Hey what's family for" Chandler said as he left the room to look for Rachel. Ross looked down at his phone he pressed the text button. He stared at the text message. _"I have your daughter meet me at Central Perk at 10 tonight if you want her back, and no police!"_ Monica saw the look on her brother's face "Ross what's wrong? What does it say" she asked with concern.

"It...its from the kidnaper she wants me t…to meet her if I want Emma back" she looked at him with wide eyes "You're not thinking of going are you" he looked at his sister "She has my daughter Mon!" "I know but she might be dangerous what if you get hurt" he sighed "So tell me if it were one of your kids that you wouldn't go" Monica looked down at her hands "I..I don't know" he shook his head "Yes you do, you know damn well you'd go if it were Jack, Erica or Daniel!" She began to cry "I...I'm not sayin g not to go at all I…I'm saying call the police" he ran his hand through his hair "I..I can't the message said no police"

"Okay then let me go with you" she suggested 'What! No way Mon you're not going" she sighed "Alright then Chandler or Mike ju…just please don't go alone" Ross sighed as he looked back down at the message still on his phone. He didn't know what to do. He wanted his little girl back but he knew Rachel would be as upset as Monica was if he were to go alone, he was afraid to involve the police he had no idea what this woman would do to Emma if her did, and if he took Chandler or Mike and something happened to one of them he'd hate himself for putting them in danger. He looked up at his little sister tears in her eyes. "Mon I…I'm …"

Chapter 5 :Ross's Choice….What will Ross do, Will he call the police, take one of his friends, or go alone? Coming Soon!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Ross's Choice

This fic takes place in the future. Ross and Rachel are married they live in a house in Westchester near the Bings. Ben is 12 he lives with Ross and Emma is 5. Chandler and Monica are still married and living in Westchester. Jack and Erica are also 5. They also have a newborn son Daniel (I know the twins would be like 3 but for this fic they're the same age as Emma) They are in the same kindergarten class as Emma. Phoebe is still married to Mike they have a 2 yr old son lil Mike. Joey is still living in LA his show Deep Powder became a big hit and is now in its 3rd season.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wished I owned Chandler but I do have his portrayer Matthew Perry! He's safe locked in my bedroom! I take good care of him honestly I do! LOL

Title: Little Girl Lost

Summery: Little Emma Geller goes missing.

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 5: Ross's Choice

Ross looked up at his little sister tears in her eyes. "Mon I…I'm …doing this alone" he said. "But what if something happens" she cried. "I'll be okay Mon I'm a lot tougher than I look" he assured her. "I know karate and I have Unagi" he joked trying to cheer her up. "Ross! Stop this is no time for jokes" he sighed "Sorry" whispered "It always works with Chandler" She glared at him before turning away. "Mon" he whispered "I'll be okay, I'm sure Chandler or Mike would do the same thing of they were in my position" Monica turned to face him again. "Jus…just promise me you'll be careful okay" Ross hugged her "I promise" he whispered "You can tell Rach but wait until I'm gone or she'll try to stop me" she just nodded.

Chandler found Rachel standing by the fireplace staring at a picture on the mantel. He walked up behind her seeing the picture she was looking at. It was of him, Monica and Emma was on her lap. It had been taken at her first birthday party. "Rach" he whispered. "It started out so badly everyone wanted to leave, her cake was shaped like a penis not the bunny it was suppose to be shaped like" she paused "But it turned out to be prefect yo...you taught her how old she was, Ross fixed her cake and you we…were all there to sing happy birthday ju…just like I wanted" she burst into tears. " Wh..what if sh...she never comes back Chandler wh…what if I never see my baby again"

"It's gonna be okay Rach" Chandler hugged her. "You'll see Emma again, she'll be back with you and Ross before you know it" Rachel just held on to him and cried. She wanted nothing more than to believe him but she read the papers she watched the news she knew there was a chance that wouldn't happen. Monica came into the livingroom she saw Rachel crying in Chandler's arms. "Rach" she whispered. She pulled away from Chandler "Mon" she whispered "Wh…where's Ross" she asked. Monica sighed softly "He left" she whispered

"He left? Why" Rachel cried. "He uh…he got a message from Emma's kidnaper" she whispered "What!?" she gasped "Wh..what did it say" she asked "It said I have your daughter if you want her back meet me at Central Perk tonight at 10 and no police" Rachel began to cry again "So wh…where did he go now" she asked "He said he had some things to do then he's going to meet the kidnaper" she whispered "What! He's gonna meet this woman alone" she cried Monica nodded "I..I tried to stop him I even offered to go with him" Chandler shook his head "There's no way you were going" she rolled her eyes "You sound just like Ross" "I told him to take you or Mike but he didn't listen."

The doorbell rang Monica walked over to the door opening it. Joey stood there with a bag over his shoulder and a grin on his face. "How you doin" he giggled. Normally Monica would have been happy to see him since his tv series keeps him so busy but today all she did was say "Hey Joe" he looked at her "I come all the way across the country to see my bestfriends and all I get is a hey" he teased. 'Sorry Joey" she whispered "It…its just a bad time" she let him in. "What's wrong is it Chandler or the kids" he asked with concern. "No they're fine it…its Emma sh…she was kidnapped from school yesterday" Joey looked at Monica "Oh my God" he said clearly stunned. "How's Ross and Rach d…do they know who took her"

"No we just know it was woman that knew her name and knew Ross" she told him "Jack and Erica saw her but all they said was she had hair kinda like mine" she said as they walked into the livingroom "Joey!? What are you doing here" Chandler asked "I got some time off so I decided to come see my bestfriends" he set his bag down and walked over to Rachel. "Mon told me what happened" he whispered "I…I'm so sorry if there's anything I can do" he hugged her. "Th…thank you Joey" she cried "I…I'm glad you're here" she whispered "Me too" he said 'Where Ross?" he asked. "He got a message from the kidnaper Mon said he had some things to do then h…he's gonna meet her" she cried.

"What!" he exclaimed "he went alone? Is he crazy she could be crazy like Lorena Bobit or Aileen Wuornos" Rachel stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh my God" she whispered "Ross!" she cried. "Way to go Joe" Chandler whispered glaring at him "Its okay Rach don't listen to Joey he let Hollywood get to him" he whispered tying to comfort her. "But wh…what if he's right Chandler I..I saw Monster that woman was crazy she shot all those men" she cried. "This woman who ever she is, is a kidnaper not a killer Ross is gonna be fine, okay" he whispered. Rachel just nodded praying he was right that Ross wouldn't be hurt that he and Emma would come home safe.

Later that night Chandler watched Rachel crying again for the thousandth time that day. Monica sat beside her trying her best to comfort her. "Come on Joe" he whispered "Where we going" he asked "Central Perk" Joey grinned "cool" Chandler sighed "We're going there because that's where Ross is meeting the kidnaper I can't stand seeing Rach like this" he glanced at the girls "We're gonna make sure Ross comes home to her" he said "We'll be back sweeite" he told Monica kissing her cheek. "Where are you going" she asked "We're just gonna hang out and catch up" he answered.

Monica followed them to the door. "Be careful and make sure my brother is careful" she kissed Chandler on the cheek "I love you" he nodded "We will and I love you too" he said as they left. "Dude how'd she know where we were really going" Joey asked "I can't hide anything from Monica she knows me too well" he said.

Ross checked his watch he saw it was almost 10:00 he made his way into Central Perk. He saw a familiar woman sitting in the gang's favorite spot on the orange sofa. She smiled "Hi Ross" he looked at her "What are you doing here?" he asked

Chapter 6: It Was You!!….Ross finds out who has his daughter…Coming Soon!!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Yes here's another chapter! I had to bring Joey into it Hehe. I'll try to work Phoebe and Mike into it to! In the next Chapter the kidnaper's identity is revealed! Some of you have already guessed who she is grins I hope you guys are all enjoying this fic! Especially my best buds Rosie and Tenniel! Love ya guys! Please read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


	6. Chapter 6: It Was You!

This fic takes place in the future. Ross and Rachel are married they live in a house in Westchester near the Bings. Ben is 12 he lives with Ross and Emma is 5. Chandler and Monica are still married and living in Westchester. Jack and Erica are also 5. They also have a newborn son Daniel (I know the twins would be like 3 but for this fic they're the same age as Emma) They are in the same kindergarten class as Emma. Phoebe is still married to Mike they have a 2 yr old son lil Mike. Joey is still living in LA his show Deep Powder became a big hit and is now in its 3rd season.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wished I owned Chandler but I do have his portrayer Matthew Perry! He's safe locked in my bedroom! I take good care of him honestly I do! LOL

Title: Little Girl Lost

Summery: Little Emma Geller goes missing.

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 6: It Was You!!

Ross checked his watch he saw it was almost 10:00 he made his way into Central Perk. He saw a familiar woman sitting in the gang's favorite spot on the orange sofa. She smiled "Hi Ross" he looked at her "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I was visiting my uncle, I really liked this place when I came with you so I stopped in for some coffee" she grinned "Oh, well I can't really talk I'm here to" "Meet someone" she finished "You! It was you!?" he asked in shock. She nodded "That's right" he looked around "Where is she! Where's my daughter!" he asked "Shh we don't want to bring attention to ourselves do we" she whispered "She's not here but she's safe"

"Why did you take her in the first place" She looked at him "Rachel ruined my life she took what belonged to me! she ruined what was suppose to be the happiest day of my life!" "So I took what belonged to her!" she said "You can't do this please just give her back " he pleaded. She smiled "I have a better idea leave Rachel then you, me and Emma can be a family we'll go to London" Ross sighed "I can't do that" she crossed her arms "and why not" he shook his head "Because I love Rachel I always have and I always will" she glared at him "So you lied to me you said saying her name meant nothing, you said you loved me"

He sat down "I did love you Emily I tried hard to make you happy I sold all my stuff, I moved and I was willing to cut Rachel out of my life for you but it still wasn't good enough for you" he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I really am, but that's no reason to take it out on Emma or Rachel they did nothing wrong" he said "That's not true I know why Rachel came to London I heard her talking to Monica and Chandler, she came to tell you she still loved you! She came to ruin our wedding and she succeeded!" She looked ta him "If you want to see Emma again you'll do the right thing you'll be at Newark Airport gate 19 at 8:30 tomorrow night" she said "If you don't show up Emma goes to London with me and you never see her again!" she got up and stormed out.

Chandler and Joey were headed in Central Perk when Emily stormed out. "Dude was that Emily" Joey asked watching her fly by. Chandler looked inside he saw Ross sitting on the orange couch his head in his hands. They walked in "Ross" he said. He looked up seeing his brother in law and Joey. "Joey? What are you doing here" Chandler sat down 'We'll tell you later, was that Emily we just saw?" he nodded "Yeah she has Emma" "She wants me to leave Rachel and go to London with her tomorrow night if I don't show she said she'll take Emma and we'll never see her again" Chandler saw tears in his bestfriend's eyes "You're not thinking of going are you"

Ross shook his head "If course not I'd never leave Rachel for her or anyone else but" he looked at Chandler 'Wh..what would you do if say Janice had Erica, she wanted you to leave Monica and go to Yemen with her" Chandler laughed a little "Yemen huh" he said "Well I'd never leave Monica she's my life but then again so are my kids" he sighed "I'd probably say I was going bring the cops with me and have her crazy ass thrown in jail and get my daughter back" Ross nodded "I can't believe that after all these years she's still this upset" Joey looked at him "Dude you did sorta say the wrong name at the alter" Ross glared at him "Thanks but that's so not helping" Joey shrugged "Hey it was still a great trip Chandler and I both scored with hot bridesmaids" he grinned.

This time Chandler glared at him. "Cut it out Joe" Ross nodded 'And please stop referring to my little sister as hot" Chandler smiled "Sorry but I have to agree with Joey, your little sister is hot I'm so glad I married her" he said trying to cheer him up. "Eww" he groaned "Come on lets go back to your place I have to let Rachel know what's going on and figure out what I'm gonna do" The three of them stood up and headed out of Central Perk.

Monica and Rachel were sitting on the sofa in the livingroom. Daniel sat with them in his little bouncy chair when the guys walked in. "Ross!" Rachel cried jumping off the sofa running to him. "Where is she, where's Emma" he sighed "I didn't get her Rach" he whispered. "What! But why I..I thought you went to meet the kidnaper " she cried. He sighed "I did" he said "But she said she wouldn't give her back unless I left you" he said "Who Ross? Who is she" Rachel asked wanting to know who would take her daughter and tell her husband to leave her. He sighed running his hand through his hair. "Emily" he whispered.

Chapter 7: Shocked…Rachel and Monica's reaction to the kidnaper's identity…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter. In Chapter 7 Rach and Mon react to finding out Emily is the kidnaper and Phoebe appears! LOL Oh and I had Emily not speak British for two reasons it would have given it away and I don't know much about how the British speak LOL also the twins didn't mention the accent cause again it would have given it away. Rosie Tenniel I'm glad you gals are enjoying my fic! I hope everyone is enjoying it! Please read, review, and enjoy, Thanx!


	7. Chapter 7: Shocked

This fic takes place in the future. Ross and Rachel are married they live in a house in Westchester near the Bings. Ben is 12 he lives with Ross and Emma is 5. Chandler and Monica are still married and living in Westchester. Jack and Erica are also 5. They also have a newborn son Daniel (I know the twins would be like 3 but for this fic they're the same age as Emma) They are in the same kindergarten class as Emma. Phoebe is still married to Mike they have a 2 yr old son lil Mike. Joey is still living in LA his show Deep Powder became a big hit and is now in its 3rd season.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wished I owned Chandler but I do have his portrayer Matthew Perry! He's safe locked in my bedroom! I take good care of him honestly I do! LOL

Title: Little Girl Lost

Summery: Little Emma Geller goes missing.

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 7: Shocked

"Emily!" Rachel said in shock. "Wh...why would she take Emma" she asked "She took her to get back at you for ruining her wedding" he said "She told me if I wan to see Emma again I have to leave you and go to London with her" Rachel started to cry. Monica looked at Ross with wide eyes. "Who does that bitch think she is!" she said "She had no right to tell you to leave Rachel! She had her chance with you, she was the one who blew it, she's the one who ended it because she couldn't trust you which was ridiculous!" Chandler wrapped his arms around her "Mon, honey calm down" he whispered.

"How can I calm down Chandler she hurt my brother! The only good thing that came from that wedding was getting together with you" she said tears in her eyes. "and now she's hurting him again!" she added. "I know" he whispered "But getting upset won't help anything" she sighed softly laying her head on his shoulder. "I…I just hate people who hurt my family" he nodded "So do I" he whispered kissing the top of her head. Rachel had the look of anger on her face. "How can she do this, I never did anything to her, yeah I know I planned to tell Ross I still loved him but then I saw the two of them together and I didn't have the heart to do it" she started crying "Now she has my daughter and she wants you" she said looking at Ross.

Ross wrapped his arms around Rachel. "Shh don't cry Rach" he whispered "She may want me but she'll never have me, I'm yours now and forever I love you so much" he kissed her. "I…I love you too" she whispered. Just then Phoebe came bursting in "Hey guys! You'll never guess who I saw today" she exclaimed. "Emily?" Chandler said. She looked at him with wide "Wow how'd you know that!" "You have the gift too!" He shook his head "No she was the one who took Emma we saw her too at Central Perk" he told her. "What! If I knew that I would kicked her chippy ass!" Rachel hugged her friend "Thanks Pheebs" she whispered "Where's Mike" she asked "He took the baby to his parents house" she said "So what's happening do you want me to put a curse on Emily you know I'll do it!"

"I'm sure you would" Rachel said "She too Emma and now she wants Ross, she told him to leave me and go to London with her or we'll never see Emma again" Phoebe was shocked "That bitch! Ross can't leave you, you're his lobster! " Ross nodded "That's right I'm not leaving her I'm gonna figure out how to get our daughter back" Rachel sighed "Yeah but if you don't go she'll take Emma away" she started crying again. "Wh..what are we gonna do" she cried. "Shh its gonna be okay Rach" he put his arms around her again. "We'll figure this out we just need to come up with a plan" he whispered.

"Forget plans Ross you know who has Emma just call the police!" Monica said. "Mon's right man just call the cops" Joey agreed. Ross sighed "I just don't know you guys I don't want anything to happen to Emma, Emily isn't the woman I remember, the woman I once loved she…she's different" he whispered. "So what are you gonna do" Chandler asked "I dunno Chandler, I dunno"

Emma was curled up in the dark with her stuffed T Rex crying when the woman came in. "Get up" she said turning on the light. "I want my daddy" Emma cried "You'll see him real soon" she grabbed a packed suitcase and Emma's hand. "Come on we're going on a trip." She said "No!" she cried trying to pull away. I wanna go home" she cried "You are going home, your new home in London" She looked at the woman with wide eyes "No I don't wanna go I wanna go home I wanna see my mommy, daddy and brother ! I wanna see my aunt Monica, uncle Chandler and my cousins" she whined trying to get free. "Well that's too bad because you'll never see them again" the woman said to her.

"Dammit" she said "I forgot something stay here I'll be back for you" she left Emma in the dark again. Emma waited until it was quiet she tried the door to find it open she went out to the other room. She spotted a phone. She grabbed it and ran back to the room. She dialed the only number she could think of her aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler's.

Chapter 8: The Phone Call…Emma called the Bings what happens next? Coming Soon!!


	8. Chapter 8:The Phone Call

This fic takes place in the future. Ross and Rachel are married they live in a house in Westchester near the Bings. Ben is 12 he lives with Ross and Emma is 5. Chandler and Monica are still married and living in Westchester. Jack and Erica are also 5. They also have a newborn son Daniel (I know the twins would be like 3 but for this fic they're the same age as Emma) They are in the same kindergarten class as Emma. Phoebe is still married to Mike they have a 2 yr old son lil Mike. Joey is still living in LA his show Deep Powder became a big hit and is now in its 3rd season.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wished I owned Chandler but I do have his portrayer Matthew Perry! He's safe locked in my bedroom! I take good care of him honestly I do! LOL

Title: Little Girl Lost

Summery: Little Emma Geller goes missing.

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 8: The Phone Call

Emma waited until it was quiet she tried the door to find it open she went out to the other room. She spotted a phone. She grabbed it and ran back to the room. She dialed the only number she could think of her aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler's. Monica heard the phone ring at the same time Daniel started to cry. She picked him up "Chandler. Sweeite can you get the phone I'm feeding the baby" Chandler nodded he went over to the phone picking it up "Hello" he answered. "Un…uncle Chandler" Emma whispered when she heard his voice. "Oh my God" he whispered shocked to hear his niece's voice. "Emma, sweeite are you okay" he asked "I…I'm scared uncle Chandler I..I wanna go home" she cried "please come get me" she whimpered.

"Okay honey do you know where you are" Chandler asked "N…no" she whispered. She heard noise outside the door she knew the woman was back. "Oh no sh…she's back I…I gotta go" she whispered nervously hanging up the phone and hiding it. "Emma!" Chandler said "Dammit" he hung up the phone and joined everyone in the livingroom. Monica saw the look on her husband's face. "Honey are you okay? Who was on the phone" she asked. "It…it was Emma" he answered "What!" both Ross and Rachel said. "Wh..what did she say? did she sound okay?" Rachel asked. "Sh...she was crying she said she was scared and wanted to go home" he said "She asked me to come get her then Emily must have come back because she hung up."

Rachel started crying she looked at Chandler "She sounded okay though sh…she didn't sound like she was hurt or anything did she" He shook his head "No Rach she didn't sound hurt just scared" she nodded "I swear if Emily hurts her" Ross hugged her "Its okay sweeite, she'll be okay" he said hoping it was true. "Did she give you any idea where she was" he asked Chandler. "I asked she said she didn't know" Monica looked at her brother "You know Emily better than any of us do you have any idea where she might be" He shook his head "She has an uncle here Rach worked for him at Bloomingdales and a cousin we were gonna rent a place from him but I don't know where either of them live"

Joey looked at his friends "Hey what about the phone!" he said. "What about the phone Joe" Ross asked "Well they trace calls on cop shows all the time couldn't they trace Emma's call on Mon and Chan's phone and find out where she called from" he asked "Joey that's a great idea" Ross said. Joey grinned "Thanks man" Ross shook his head. "Well since its my phone and I took the call I'll go call the phone company and see what I can find out" he left to get the phone.

Emma was sitting on the bed in the room hugging her T Rex when Emily walked back in. "Okay Emma we're going now" she reached for her hand. "No! I'm not going" she cried "Yes you are" Emily said "Lets go" Emma shook her head. "I'm going home! My uncle Chandler is coming to get me" she cried. "Chandler!" she laughed "Silly little one the only thing he's good for is a bad joke!" Emma frowned "He's good" she cried "He plays with me and my cousins and he takes us to fun places like Chuckie Cheese and he is gonna come get me!"

Emily shook her head grabbing her hand pulling her from the bed causing the phone to fall from its hiding place. "Why you little…" she stopped her self from cursing. "They'll find us! We have to get out of here!" she panicked gathering her stuff. She dragged Emma out of the bedroom. "Please come get me uncle Chandler please" she whispered as Emily took her through some more rooms and got closer to the front door.

Chandler came back to the livingroom holding a piece of paper in his hand. "I got it" he said "Really!" Rachel asked "Yo...you know where Emma is" he nodded "The phone company was able to trace the call and give me the address it was made from" he said "What are waiting for lets go get my daughter" Ross said "I'm with you but I really think we need the police's help" Chandler said. He sighed "Fine but I'm still going" Chandler nodded "So am I" he said "Me too" Joey added. "Be careful" Rachel whispered "All three of you come home safely with Emma" Ross hugged her "We will" he whispered "I love you"

Monica hugged Chandler "I'm with Rach all of you come back here in one piece" He hugged her "Don't worry we will honey" he whispered "I love you"

"Hey" Phoebe "I feel so left out I miss Mike" she pouted "Aww" Joey grinned "I promise we'll be careful" he kissed her cheek "Love you" Phoebe giggled "I feel special" she said "No go on kick Emily's ass and bring my niece home" she added. They guys hugged the girls one last time as they left.

Chapter 9: In The Nick Of Time… Will the guys get to Emma in the nick of time?? Coming Soon!!

Author's note: Hello Children. Wow I'm do glad you're all enjoying this fic! All the great reviews make me update quicker! About tracing Emma's call I did a little research and found out the phone company can trace a call for you. In the next chapter the guys know where Emma is will they get there in time? Read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


	9. Chapter 9:In The Nick Of Time

This fic takes place in the future. Ross and Rachel are married they live in a house in Westchester near the Bings. Ben is 12 he lives with Ross and Emma is 5. Chandler and Monica are still married and living in Westchester. Jack and Erica are also 5. They also have a newborn son Daniel (I know the twins would be like 3 but for this fic they're the same age as Emma) They are in the same kindergarten class as Emma. Phoebe is still married to Mike they have a 2 yr old son lil Mike. Joey is still living in LA his show Deep Powder became a big hit and is now in its 3rd season.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wished I owned Chandler but I do have his portrayer Matthew Perry! He's safe locked in my bedroom! I take good care of him honestly I do! LOL

Title: Little Girl Lost

Summery: Little Emma Geller goes missing.

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 9: In The Nick Of Time

Emma didn't want to leave with the woman she knew her uncle would come for her. She had an idea. "Hey lady" she tugged on Emily's blouse. 'What" she asked "I gotta go to the bathroom" she wiggled around. "You'll have to hold it we gotta go" she said "I can't" she said "I really gotta go" she whined wiggling some more. She sighed "Fine but make it quick" she let Emma's hand go and sat on the sofa. Emma ran to the bathroom locking the door behind her. She sat down and stared at the door. "Come on uncle Chandler hurry" she whispered.

Ross, Chandler and Joey raced into the police station. "We need help" Ross shouted to the receptionist. She was about to reply when a cop called his name. He looked at the officer "Do I know you" he asked. He nodded "I'm Gary remember I dated Phoebe and you three went ride along with me" he said "What do you need help with" he asked. "My daughter was kidnapped a few days ago I know who has her and where they are" Gary nodded "Alright my car's out back lets go" he said. Ross was so relieved to have Gary's help. The three of them followed him to his car.

Emily was getting impatient "Are you almost done in there" she yelled to Emma. "I'm almost done" she called back. "Come one uncle Chandler please come" she whispered tears filling her eyes. "Well hurry it up" she said. Emily took a picture out of her pocket. She smiled "Soon my love" she ran her finger over Ross's face. "We'll be together forever" she whispered. "Emma!" she shouted "Hurry up!" she said. Emma just sat there crying softly hoping her uncle Chandler was coming for her.

"So where's your daughter Ross" Gary asked once they were all in his car. "Here" he said handing him a piece of paper with the address of a Manhattan apartment on it. "My ex-wife has her at her uncle's place but he's not there he's on a business trip" Joey looked at Ross "Dude how'd you know all that" he asked "Rachel told me it was the uncle's place and while you were using the bathroom I called Bloomingdales they told me he was away on business" he said. Gary looked at the address "I know where this is" he said as they drove off.

Sometime later they pulled up in front of the building. They went inside and rode the elevator to the 10th floor they looked for the door with the number 42 on it. "Here it is" Chandler said. Ross stood there looking ta the door for a minute. He then knocked hoping Emma was still there. Emily was getting mad she was about to walk to the bathroom door when she heard the knock. She sighed as she got up and answered it. "Ross!" she said surprised "What are you doing here" she asked 'We were suppose to meet at the airport" she said "Where is she Emily! Where's Emma!" he asked pushing his way inside followed by Chandler, Joey and Gary.

"What are they all doing here! Its suppose to be just us" Emily said "There is no us we were over years ago Emily now where's my daughter" Ross asked angrily. Chandler and Joey started to search the apartment. Chandler tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked. He put his ear to the door when he heard a soft muffled sound. "Emma, sweeite are you in there" Emma smiled when she heard her uncle's voice. She unlocked the door. "Uncle Chandler you came!" she cried "Of course I did honey" he picked her up "Your daddy's waiting for you" he said

Gary got between Emily and Ross "Emily Waltham you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Emma Geller" he took out his hand cuffs pitting them on her wrists. "Ross please don't do this ! I love you" she cried "I called off my wedding a few years ago because I still loved you" she cried. "I'm sorry Emily but like I said we were over a long time ago getting over you wasn't easy but I did, I moved on I love Rachel and we have a family that I love" Emily was crying as Gary took her out of the apartment She could be heard shouting I love you Ross. Ross shook his head and sighed.

Chandler came in the living room "Ross I believe I have someone who wants to see you" he turned to see Emma in Chandler's arms. 'Daddy!" she cried. "Emma!" he said taking her from her uncle hugging her tight. "Daddy's so happy to see you baby girl" he whispered kissing the top of her head. "I'm happy to see you too daddy! I knew uncle Chandler would come get me" she smiled her uncle. "Of course he did baby" he whispered "Uncle Chandler, Uncle Joey and I are gonna take you home your mommy, Ben, auntie Monica and your cousins miss you" he said "I missed them too daddy that woman said I was never gonna see them again" He smiled "Well she was wrong" Chandler grinned "Could she be more wrong" he joked. Emma laughed. She was happy she was going home she really missed her family. "Lets go home daddy" she grinned. "Okay" he said hugging her again as they walked out of the apartment.

Chapter 10: There's No Place Like Home…Emma goes home…Coming Soon!!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it especially my best buds Rosie and Tenneil love ya gals! The next chapter will probably be the last one unless my wonderful fans would like an epilogue so please read, review, enjoy and let me know about an epilogue thanx!


	10. Chapter 10: There's No Place Like Home

This fic takes place in the future. Ross and Rachel are married they live in a house in Westchester near the Bings. Ben is 12 he lives with Ross and Emma is 5. Chandler and Monica are still married and living in Westchester. Jack and Erica are also 5. They also have a newborn son Daniel (I know the twins would be like 3 but for this fic they're the same age as Emma) They are in the same kindergarten class as Emma. Phoebe is still married to Mike they have a 2 yr old son lil Mike. Joey is still living in LA his show Deep Powder became a big hit and is now in its 3rd season.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I wished I owned Chandler but I do have his portrayer Matthew Perry! He's safe locked in my bedroom! I take good care of him honestly I do! LOL

Title: Little Girl Lost

Summery: Little Emma Geller goes missing.

Rated: PG-13

Chapter 10: There's No Place Like Home

Rachel, Monica and Phoebe hadn't heard from the guys since they left. They were worried about them and Emma. Rachel got up and started pacing "Why haven't we heard anything yet" she said. "Calm down Rach I'm sure they're all fine" Monica tried to assure her. "They say no news is better than bad news" Phoebe said "No Pheebs is bad news is better than no news" Rachel frowned. Erica and Jack came downstairs "Mommy is Emma home yet" Jack asked "No sweeite not yet" Monica whispered "Didn't daddy and uncle Ross go to get her" Erica asked. "Yes honey they did" she nodded "So when they comin home" she asked

Monica sighed "Soon sweeite" she said "Why don't we place a game while we wait" Erica's face lit up "Candyland!" she exclaimed. Monica nodded and she ran to get it. "Candyland that's Emma's favorite sh...she said Chandler plays with her and Erica he always gets stuck in Molasses Swamp" Rachel whispered with tears in her eyes. "Its gonna be okay Rach they'll all come home safe" Monica whispered hugging her bestfriend. "I'm yellow!" Erica squealed as she came back in with the game. "I'm blue!" Jack shouted "What color you wanna be aunt Rachel" he asked "Uh I guess I'll be green" she answered not really wanting to play "That means you're red aunt Phoebe" he giggled. "I can't play Candyland Lord Licorice freaks me out" she giggled.

Jack shrugged "Okay mommy you can be red then" he handed Monica the red piece. Rachel wasn't paying much attention to the game "Aunt Rachel your turn" Erica giggled. She spun the spinner and moved her spaces. "Ooh you're in Lollipop Woods" Jack grinned as he spin and took his turn. Monica went next she took her turn getting stuck in Molasses Swamp. "Dammit" Monica groaned "Molasses Swamp looks so dirty" she said. Erica laughed "Daddy's right you are crazy" she giggled

"Hey that was suppose to be our secret" Erica grinned when she saw her father. "Daddy!" she squealed running over to him. Rachel jumped up "Chandler where's" she didn't have time to finish because Ross walked in with Emma in his arms "Emma!" she cried "Mommy" she squealed. Rachel ran over to Ross hugging him and their daughter. "I was scared mommy the mean lady said I'd never see you again I told her uncle Chandler would come get me I knew he would" She nodded "Well I'm glad he did mommy loves you so much sweet girl" she looked at Ross with tears in her eyes. "She's home, our baby's really home" she cried. Ross hugged her "Yes she really is" he whispered kissing her. "Eww that's grosser than uncle Chandler and aunt Monica kissing" Emma giggled.

"Oh it is, is it " Ross said "Well I think its time for the tickle monster" he giggled tickling her. "Daddy stop" Emma squirmed and giggled. "You know what daddy I think she needs another tickle monster" Rachel giggled tickling her too. "No not you too mommy" Emma giggled "Uncle Chandler help" she laughed Chandler laughed "You're on your own kiddo" Monica walked over to Chandler "They're so happy" she whispered looking at her brother, sister in law and niece smiling and laughing. He his arms around her. "Yeah their family is back together, they're whole again so they can be happy and they deserve some happiness they've been through a lot." She smiled "I love you" he smiled "and I love you" he kissed her.

"Eww you guys too there's too much gross kissing around her" Emma giggled. "Oh really want uncle tickle monster to get you now" Chandler asked "No more tickle please" she giggled "Thank you for coming to get me uncle Chandler" she said "Erica told me what you said about strangers" she said "I promise I'll never talk to strangers again" Chandler smiled "I know you won't sweetheart and I'd always come get you, you're my girl" he winked. She smiled "I love you uncle Chandler" she hugged him. "I love you too honey" he hugged her back. She then tan over to her cousins the three of them were soon engrossed in a game of Candyland. Ross had his arms around Rachel both of them smiling as they watched their daughter. They were happy to have her home where they belong. Monica and Chandler watched the kids too. "So I'm crazy" Monica said. He laughed and kissed her.

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter. It may be the last unless you all think it needs and epilogue. I really enjoyed writing this fic and will be starting another Ross And Rach fic soon. Oh and Candyland my sis and I grew up with that game and so did my niece and nephews! Please read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


End file.
